


December 4, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I guess you're remembering Unity mistreating you this instant,'' Supergirl muttered while she frowned.





	December 4, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Worry formed in Supergirl's eyes the minute they were on Reverend Amos Howell's smile. She glanced from him to the crowd they were near. Others wandering by Smallville's shops.

''We searched for creatures to battle. Remember?''

Amos continued to smile and never replied.

''You're not Unity's preacher at the moment. You don't recall him abandoning you? Always ordering you around? Hitting you if you disobeyed him?''

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes suddenly widened as a frown replaced his smirk.

''I guess you're remembering Unity mistreating you this instant,'' Supergirl muttered while she frowned.

Glowering, Amos turned and walked from the crowd. He looked back as Supergirl followed him.

''You thought Unity was your master again?'' Supergirl asked before he nodded twice in a row. She smiled. ''We're another type of unity,'' she said. Supergirl thought Amos smiled while they went to their farm.

THE END


End file.
